Through the Loki Paths - A Wibbly-Wobbly sort of Adventure
by Queen Chrisalis
Summary: It's April Fool's Day, and the TARDIS has decided to pull a bit of a prank on Clara and The Doctor. You know, they've only been...transported to Asgard? "Kidnapped" by Loki soon after arrival, Clara and the Doctor help him try to discover who has been tampering with the Loki Paths, and why. ( Enjoy! :33 I'm sorry for all the messed up spacing, still getting used to this site!)
1. Chapter 1

Creak! The old blue police box's door swung open, and two laughing adults staggered in. The female, young and pretty with dark hair practically fell down laughing.

"Di-di-did you see that? The look on his face!" She finally managed to get out. "I can't believe we actually pranked the King of England with a whoopie cushion!"

The man flipped some switches on the big console in the middle of the police box. In fact, it was hardly a box at all. More like...a roomy sort of on the inside, it seemed.

"Oh, Clara, that was good. The look on his face!" The boyish man said, finally getting a hold of himself. "We should do this every April Fool's."

"Oh yes!" The girl, Clara, said. "See? I told you it would be nice to have some fun-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the spaceship jerked to the right, bringing Clara with it. She hit the floor with a loud bump.

"Clara!" Her male companion, also on the ground rushed over to the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Of course, Doctor." She replied, standing up quickly and straightening her dress. "Maybe a bruise or two, but I've seen worse. After all these adventures in the TARDIS, a little bumpy ride isn't going to hurt me. Silly boy...Doctor? Doctor!"

And to her dismay he was no longer standing in front of her, but was back at the console, muttering to himself.

"Sorry, did you say something? I'm just trying to figure out what went wrong. It looks like we were pulled out of this world into another, but I've no idea why. Maybe it was the TARDIS' idea of a joke. Well, we might as well go explore!" The Doctor say cheerfully, straightening his red bow-tie.

Clara shook her head. "Fine." She grumbled. "But don't go yet, I've got to use the loo first."

_

**Haha, so I'm new here and this is my very first fanfic. Any comments, criticism? Both accepted and appreciated. :33 I hoped you enjoyed that bit, do read on for more, please!**

**~Queen Chrisalis~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's your meal of the day, sir." The Asgardian soldier said mockingly as he placed the stale bread in front of the prisoner. "Enjoy, your highness."

Bowing in mock respect, the guard was taken by surprise when a sharp blow landed upon his head. Crumpling to the ground, he looked around dazed. "But I thought you were...over there..."

The figure in the back of the cell flickered until it disappeared. Instead, a young man with a crafty look on his face stood right at the front of the cell. "Oh, but you have forgotten my friend. They don't call me the god of illusion and mischief for nothing."

He proceeded to then grab the cell keys from the man's belt. Whistling a merry tune, the convict set about unlocking the cell, the metal door making a loud creak it swung open. The detainee casually strolled out of his prison, in which he had been locked in for three years, stretching all the while.

"Oh, what a joy to be out of there. It's been such a long time."

"Hey you! What do you think you are doing?" Three large armoured figures walked briskly down the hallway, wielding large swords.

"Oh my." The prisoner said, sighing. "I have missed this." And with a snap of his fingers, he was shifting, changing...Within seconds, the thin dark-haired young man had transformed into a huge, hulking blonde warrior, wielding a giant hammer. He turned around.

"What is it you seek of me, my friends?" He asked the three approaching Asgardians, who stopped suddenly in their tracks to kneel.

"Oh, Thor-We-we apologize. We thought you were someone else. Forgive us, mighty one." They stammered out, obviously embarrassed.

Loki grinned inwardly. Fools.

"Imposter! Seize the imposter!"

Another huge blonde man came running down the hall, not seeming to be very happy. In fact, he seemed to be quite unhappy. "Loki! I will kill you for this!" He roared.

The shapeshifter felt his heart sink. The three soldiers looked back and forth between him and Thor, the raging man.

"Uh...what do you mean?" He said, trying to act natural. "'I'm the real Thor!"

It didn't take the warriors very long to figure out who the real Thor was. "After him!" They screamed, brandishing their weapons.

The shapshifter, Loki, turned and ran down the other side of the hallway, attackers in pursuit.

"Be that way." He grumbled. "Can't they take a joke?"

_Vworp! Vworp! Vworp!  
_  
A strange noise caused the chase to skid to a halt. Suddenly, a blue police box materialized in front of the stunned Asgardians, and the vworp's died off. Loki was the quickest to recover. It was his only chance! He ran straight ahead and burst into the strange vehicle, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's so short, guys! ^^' I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

Locking the door behind him, Loki turned around only to jump backwards with a yelp. A weird-looking man stood face-to-face with him, wearing a bright red fez and a matching bowtie. Behind him stood a young women, face frozen in a look of surprise. Loki recovered his composure quickly.

"I am Loki, son of the great Asgardian ruler Odin. Bow down, mortals." He said, trying to sound haughty and important.

The man made a sort of face that looked like he wasn't going bow down.

"Weeelll, the thing is, technically I'm not a mortal. And secondly, I really don't do bowing down. Not my thing. And by the way, love the helmet. I really must get one. What do you think, Clara?"

"You are not getting a helmet, Doctor." The women said firmly, rolling her eyes.

Loki didn't know what to think. This was defiance!

"How dare you defy the son of Odin?!" Make that adopted. And unloved. But it was just as well that Loki had left those parts of the story out. "I-I'll have to destroy you, puny creatures!"

"Oh my, we mustn't have that." The Doctor made a _tsking_ noise in the back of his throat. "How about we settle for kidnapping. We'll be your prisoners, as long as you explain to us where exactly we are, and who you are. Deal?"

"I do not make deals with inferiors," Loki said haughtily, head held high.

The Doctor arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then I suppose you know how to fly this thing? If you destroy us, then you'll never know and you'll be stuck in here. Unless, I mean, you'd like to return back outside?'Cause judging by the way you entered, quite rude, by the way, not to knock, you know, since you're just a bit out of breath, I'd like to say you've been running from something. Of course, Clara and I would gladly help return you to them..."

"NO!" Loki said forcefully. "I mean, I'd be...honoured," he spat out the word like it were poisonous, "to make such a deal with you."

The Doctor smiled cheerfully. "Then it's settled. Welcome aboard the TARDIS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Not that long still , lots of homework and all, but I hope anyone who reads this far likes it! ^^' Please note, not my characters. And thanks to all for reading!**

"Well, you might as well make yourself comfy." The Doctor said, gesturing to a nearby brown seat. "They are quite comfy-womfy, I promise.

" The new passenger walked over stiffly and sat down, propping his feet up on the console and closing his eyes. The doctor took advantage of this and studied him closely. This "Loki" guy, whoever he was, just radiated otherworldliness. His sharp cheekbones were the defining characteristic of his pale face, and his curly longish hair lay flat against his shoulders. Around him was a sort of ethereal "glow," hardly visible to the human eye, but being a timelord and all meant the Doctor could see a hint of it. The Doctor didn't know what to think. Was he alien? Possibly a Tr-No no, definitely not. But what?

Loki cracked open a eye. "What?"

The Doctor turned away, acting innocent. "Nothing, nothing. Just trying to decide what kind of an alien you are. Nothing personal of course."

Loki laughed. "Alien...you think I'm an alien? I am in fact, just a normal Asgardian. It is you and your friend who are out of place." He snorted. "Alien, ha."

The Doctor blushed. "Well, it wasn't exactly a planned visit. You see, where I need to go, the TARDIS will take me. Always there for me, aren't you, Sexy?" He said lovingly, reaching out and patting the console.

Clara laughed at Loki's expression. "It's alive, you know, and what a grump she is. The Doctor's practically married to her, though. He stole her back when he was younger, hundreds of years ago. But tell us, what's your story, handsome?" She said flirtatiously.

Loki paid no attention to Clara's attempt at flirting. "I'm Loki, as I said. I am an immortal, that is, a god, and am an adopted son of the great and oh so wonderful Odin. May he live forever." He said mockingly. Clara raised an eyebrow .

"Guessing you don't exactly get along with your Dad?"

Loki snorted yet again. "You could say that. It's more like my strong and powerful brother Thor has all my father's love. I'll never be good enough for him as long as Thor's around. But I don't need them anyway. I can manage for myself."

The Doctor interrupted. "So you're immortal. Is there anything you can, well, do?"

Loki just looked at him. "Of course." And with that, he began to change...


End file.
